Dispensers of various types exist, including those for dispensing tablets, candy pieces, pills and other objects, including those which are generally disc-shaped. However, there are no such dispensers which are motor operated and easily transportable, and which are also attractive and have an amusement character to them.
For example, there is no available easily transportable motorized dispenser for coated candy objects such as M & M candies.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an attractive, easily operated and readily transportable motorized dispenser capable of reliably dispensing such objects, one at a time, and in prompt succession, and without damaging the objects.